A Painful Past
by Ashlabo
Summary: There's trouble out in the horizon and the scienists call for the help of an old pilot.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Gundam Wing. I'm not special enough. But I bet they would like to be owned by me...*wicked grin* 

A.N's: This is my first fanfic ever and my first time writing anything besides essays for school. I really hope you all like it. Small note: The pizza roll thing is an inside joke between some friends, so that is why it is in here. Enjoy!!! :-) 

'…' Thinking/dreaming (these can also be in italics)

A Painful Past

_Chapter 1 _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

'She was running as fast as she could but they were still catching up to her. Hot, fiery breath down her neck, but she was still just out of reach. Things blowing up all around her while she staggered over the chaos she created and as she kept looking over her shoulder at her faceless pursuers. All of the sudden, she trips and goes down amongst the rubble strewn everywhere. As she turns over to get up the monsters are on top of her, seemingly eating her alive.' 

"No!!!", Kaylee screamed as she sat bolt upright in bed. A cold sweat was dripping down her face and body, making her shiver in the cold nights air. It wasn't the first time she had had this dream, but it always seemed so real. She knew right, for every time she closed her eyes, the visions came back with startling clarity. 'I should have never taken that mission. All those innocent lives…' 

"No! I will not go through this again!" She said to the dark empty room. Rubbing the sleep from her deep but bright green eyes, and pulling up her deep reddish-brown hair, putting on a robe and slippers, she headed down the stairs to make a pot of tea and start a fire. 'Maybe there's a good movie on', she thought. 

Ever since her parents' death, Kaylee had owned in the old two-story house in which she now lived in this least used part of the colony. Everyone else was too busy in their own lives to notice a seventeen year old loner, but that was just how she liked it. If no one thought about her, she wouldn't have to think about them. 

The pot squealed, breaking up her thoughts, and Kaylee went to make tea. 'Extra sugar. If I'm not going to sleep, I might as well make sure I stay awake', she thought comically. The fire was glowing nice and warm, but the rest of the draft house was still cold. Kaylee turned up the gas on the fire, grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, and curled up with her tea; once more letting her thoughts consume her. 

Kaylee was five when her parents had died. The few family members she had each took her in turn for a little while, but none of them know what to do with this bubbly girl who didn't like much socialization but with two-three people and who would rather fiddle with machinery and her laptop than go outside to play. All her relatives were older people anyway and eventually all died off and she was sent to a foster home when she was nine. Apparently, all her "hacking" had paid off because she was hacking into government computers easily as slicing into a pie. The home must have gotten scared that they were going to get in trouble, because one morning, Kaylee woke up in a different place than where she had fallen asleep, VERY different. Later she discovered the home paid someone to take her away so they wouldn't get in trouble. Kaylee had been drugged with the evening meal, and taken to this old military base. The man who took her, Dr. J, was very interested in her computer and machinery skills and figured he could use her for testing, his new prototype Gundam. 

It was a beautiful machine. It was called a Gundam because of the Gundanium alloy it was made out of. It had a form of wings that looked like bird wings and lifted to expose the propulsion jets underneath. The coloring was many metallic colors that were almost holographic, but cleverly dimmed to blend in with any surroundings. A special arm, like a snake, could shoot out of the right shoulder. The sword had three different settings: 

1) A regular sword. (Like Star Wars) 

2) A scythe similar to cut wheat. 

3) Three pronged like a fork. 

The sword was laser. It also had a machine gun attachment and a beam cannon. Kaylee loved that Gundam. It may not have been alive, but it was to her a great companion. 

But it had one downfall. The cockpit system was only experimental. It was very strong and controlling, eventually taking over the pilots mind and doing their thinking for them. This would happen every once in a while. Dr. j thought that because Kaylee was a weak girl, he should get a strong boy to handle it, but she begged and eventually convinced him to let her keep on. She figured it was her optimism that finally won him over. She got to be pretty good in the simulator battles, the cockpit taking over less and less. By the time she was 14, she was fighting in small revolutions before the war. She had no idea what she was fighting for, she just carried out her mission. One day, the cockpit got the better of her, and the mission went horribly wrong… 

She was shaken from her thoughts by the doorbell. 'Who would come in the middle of the night?' She thought. But then she realized it was morning. 'Wow!' She thought, ' I have been sitting here a long time!' But no one ever comes out here. Who could it be?' She got up to open the door and there was a deliveryman there with a telegram in his hand. 

"Miss Kaylee Love?" The man asked. 

"Yes?" 

"I have a telegram for you. I was told to wait for a reply." 

She quickly scanned the telegram requesting her to go to the L1 colony government house, today at three. 'Oh no! What could he possibly want from me now? Is it not enough I was "fired"? Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. I can always refuse after I find out what he wants.' 

"Miss Love?" 

"Oh yes. Please report that I'll be there to meet him. Tell him he better not try any funny business." 

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and he left. Kaylee shut the door and looked at the telegram again. The government house on L1? 'Kuso! I don't have money for a transport!' She also didn't understand why he would request to meet her in such a public place at a public hour. It didn't match anything he usually did, and it made her nervous about what was going on. But she didn't have time to think about that now. She would have to leave after breakfast if she was going to make it by 3. She ran to the shower. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Gundam Wing. I'm not special enough. But I bet they would like to be owned by me...*wicked grin* 

A.N's: This is my first fanfic ever and my first time writing anything besides essays for school. I really hope you all like it. Small note: The pizza roll thing is an inside joke between some friends, so that is why it is in here. Enjoy!!! :-) 

'…' Thinking/dreaming (these can also be in italics) 

A Painful Past

_Chapter 2_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaylee arrived at the airport by 11:00. Things were unusually crowded this morning, even though it was a major airport. But she didn't have time to think about anything but finding a transport on such short notice. 

"Excuse me, Miss Kaylee Love?" Said a man behind her. She turned and there stood a man who was at least a half-foot taller than her 5'3" height. He had a black suit and tie with a white shirt, jet-black hair, and a strong build. He was very intimidating, but one thing Kaylee had learned is that if you no fear, and you wont be messed with. Small people pack a punch. 

"Can I help you?", she asked, standing firm, although she wanted to back away. 

"Your transport is ready. I have your ticket. We will be leaving shortly. Please follow me," the man said and clicked his heels in military style as he turned and walked briskly away. Kaylee had no choice but to follow him or she would lose him in the surging crowd. She didn't know if she believed him, but she kept her guard up, prepared to make a break if anything seemed fishy. They came to one of the terminals and Kaylee saw a familiar profile amongst a few more black suits. He was tall with dark brown hair. She soon recognized him as her co-mechanic on the Gundam. He would be about 22 now and the closest she would get to family, even though they weren't related. He turned his blue eyes on her. Before Kaylee could stop herself she was running into his arms, yelling "Robert!" and laughing like she had just won the lottery. (When you haven't seen your 'older brother' for nearly 3 years, you tend to over react. J) They both started talking at once: 

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" 

"It's so good to see you!" 

"I can't believe it! It's really you!" 

(Well, you get the idea) People in the airport where starting to stare. 

"I came because I wanted to make sure you knew to trust the telegram," Robert said. 

"We're not going to the government house, are we?" 

"No, that was just a decoy in case any enemies saw it." 

"Well, lets go. I hope they feed us on this shuttle. I'm starving!" Kaylee said. Robert laughed. "As usual." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Ack! Is that a wedding ring?!" Kaylee asked after they had taken off. Robert blushed slightly. 

"Yes, I married the girl from L2, the technician. Remember Tracy Jones? She worked for Dr. J for a while but was transferred. We kept in touch. She eventually came back here and we got married." 

"I see that! Oh Robert. I'm so happy for you! But why didn't you tell me? I've never been to a wedding." she said and winked. 

"No one knew where you had gone. You have to admit you never really elaborated on yourself too much, "he said. This was true. She didn't need pity in the form of friendship. And she felt it saved her breath for more important things. Soon they were served lunch and Kaylee decided to take a short nap before landing. It was 2:30 when a slight jolt woke her from a soundless sleep, and she realized they had landed. Gathering up her jacket, she got off the plane. She was back at the military base she grew up at. 

"I'm back," she said in a singsong voice, more to herself than anyone else. Robert chuckled. 

"Don't get too comfortable. I don't even know what he wants you for. They came to a short, wide, gray hallway, with doors in it all the way down to double doors in the end. That was the meeting room. She remembered having to go there many times to get her missions from Dr. J. The first thing Kaylee noticed as she stepped into the room were the walls. They were gone. In there place were large floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the hanger below. She let her mouth drop and Robert smiled. He knew about them already. 

"I'm pleased you approve," said a man on Kaylee's left behind her blind spot. He was about as tall as her, with gray hair and goggle-like glasses. Kaylee knew who he was without turning around. 

"Yes, I do, but this isn't why you called me here for," she said. 

"Straight to the point. I always liked that about you." 

"Then why did you let me go?" There was no love lost between these two. Dr. J was the closest Kaylee would get to a father and she owed him a lot for raising her, but that didn't mean she agreed with how she was raised. Dr. J smiled he wanted to continue the wit battle but they didn't have time. 

"Can you think of any reason why I would ask you here?" he asked. 

"No, but I figured I would hear you out before I decided to refuse." 

"You may not want to refuse once you hear what I have to say." 

"So spit it out already, and quit stalling. I had things to do today." They both knew she didn't, but neither mentioned it. 

"Let's take a walk. Robert, you can come, but you can't," Dr. J said to his guards in the black suits. The three of them stepped out of the meeting room, leaving the guards looking slightly bewildered, but not about to argue with the man who paid them. Dr. J didn't waste time. 

"As you know, Oz has increases their forces and continues to do dipicable things. Whether you understood the reasons for fighting before or not, I'm sure you do now, and you see that this is no small matter. Since we fight for the colonies, we need to increase forces as well. Five Gundams isn't enough." 

"What do you mean five Gundams?" 

"We never told her, sir. She doesn't know," Robert spoke up. 'So he is in on this little secret, too,' she thought. Kaylee looked questioningly at the two men. 

"What's going on?" 

Dr. J spoke up. "After you left—" 

"Was fired!" Kaylee interrupted. Dr. J just ignored her and continued. 

"—we, meaning my four colleagues and I, dismantled your Gundam and built five new ones using the features we each liked best. It would be best if I showed you what I meant. Come." Kaylee followed the two men in a state of shock down a flight of stairs leading to the hanger. 'What did they mean by dismantle? Why would they do that to the ultimate piece of machinery?' As Kaylee stepped before the two men thought the door, she turned to face them as they followed. Palms up in a gesture of confusion, she said: 

"Look guys, if this is some kind of joke, I don't find it very…", she turned as she said this and froze at what she saw. "…funny, " she said weakly and her arms fell to her side. In front of her were five tall Gundams, previously out of sight in the meeting room because they were under it. Robert snickered, trying to suppress his laugh. Dr. J only smiled. The five Gundams were standing in a row; two of them with wires hanging from them and seemingly all lit up, and the other three looking dark in the shadows. A boy with platinum blond hair jumped down the short distance to the ground from a lift already in the process of lowering him. Dr. J nodded to him, indicating this was the girl they had been talking about. 

"Hi! My name is Quatre," he said, "I hear we can trust you." 

"Well, I should hope so! That's why she was brought here, wasn't?" came a voice from behind Kaylee. She started a bit and turned to see a boy with brown hair tied back in a braid. He had a half eaten drumstick in his hand, and a mouthful of food. 

"I'm Duo." Kaylee took the drumstick out of Duos hand and took a bite... 

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Kaylee Love." She said though a mouthful of food. Duo stared at her with a gaping mouth, and then smiled. 

"Oi, I like her!" he said and gave her a half hug with one arm. Quatre just laughed and Kaylee grinned but something was still bugging her. 

"Wait a sec. How did you know to trust me by a nod of a head. For all you know I could have held those two hostage." 

"Dr. J said someone was coming to help us. But I don't think the other three like it much. Come on. We'll give you the introductions to them," Quatre said and they all walked towards the opposite end of the hanger. Dr. J and Robert headed back towards the meeting room. 

"Do you really think it was a good idea to bring her back here? She never liked fighting to begin with and now she is out of practice, not to mention what happened last time. What if she wont help us?" Robert asked. 

"She has to. It will be her home she will be fighting for as well as the colonists. This is apart of her. It is in her blood. And besides, what else will she do? She has to face her demons sometime, and whether it's now or later, I would rather have her back here to do it. I feel it will be the best thing for her. I'm just waiting to see the inevitable showdown between her and Wufei." The two men chuckled and went to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Gundam Wing. I'm not special enough. But I bet they would like to be owned by me...*wicked grin* 

'…' Thinking/dreaming (these can also be in italics) 

A Painful Past

The three teens had crossed the hanger, and stepped into a room about as big as the meeting room upstairs. It was just a lounge, but the smell of coffee made Kaylee's mouth water. She didn't drink coffee, but she wouldn't mind working in one of those Latté places. There were two boys playing a game of chess, and the third boy was leaning against the wall, watching the game. They were all so quiet it was as if someone had died. Turning to Quatre, Kaylee said,

"So, do you guys have last names? Or are they fake?" She teased. Quatre blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I can't believe I forgot!" he said.

"Don't sweat it. It's no big deal." Kaylee said and smiled. Quatre stuck her as a very kind, sweet guy, who could never be mean except in self-defense.

"My last name is Winner, and Duo's is Maxwell," he pointed to each of the other boys in turn.

"They are Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, but we call him Wufei, and Heero Yuy. Guys, this is Kaylee Love."

"Well, Thanks for the introductions. Now what do you got to eat?" Kaylee asked. Duo raised his eyebrows. "A girl after my own heart!" He practically dragged her over to the small refrigerator/freezer and started showing her the food choices. Suddenly, Kaylee gave a little squeal held up a box.

"Pizza Rolls!" she said. "Now, where's the microwave." She spotted it on the counter and went to heat up the food.

"Better watch out, onna. You'll get fat. Checkmate." Wufei said as he moved his piece and looked at a dumbfounded Trowa.

"Well, done Wufei! It's about time you won one!" Quatre said.

"Hold up. What did you just call me? We just had all these nice little introductions and all you can call me is onna? That is a very chauvinistic comment coming from a pip-squeak," Kaylee said as she turned on Wufei, fork in hand. The other four looked at each other with expressions of "Uh oh" in their eyes. Well, maybe more in Duo's and Quatre's than in the others.

"Come on guys. Let's not fight." Quatre pleaded.

"Shhhh. I want to see this, "Duo said. Quatre just glared at him.

"At least I'm taller than you. I can't believe Dr. J would bring a weak woman to help us," The last part was muttered but Kaylee still heard it.

"Why I outa--" Kaylee started to say. Then Trowa spoke up.

"That's enough. We have work to do." He got up and left with Heero in tow. Kaylee's face was starting to get red with anger. Duo just picked up her food and ushered her out, eating some on the way.

"ITAI! That's hot!

"Well, doofas, microwaves tend to do that to food. That's what the fork is for." Kaylee said a laughed, anger starting to fade. Quatre looked at Wufei and shook his head.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Wufei just shrugged and walked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre followed Wufei and Kaylee and the others back to the Gundams. They each got into their respective Gundams, except Quatre, who went to show them to Kaylee, while she explored them. She immediately noticed all the parts that had been taken from her old Gundam. Quatre was telling her the names:

"They are Wing Gundam, Heavyarms, Shenlong, Deathscythe, and Sandrock."

"Arigatou Quatre, but you don't have to do that. I'm sure I could figure this out myself." Kaylee said and smiled.

"O.K but I'm here if you need me," he said and went to his Gundam. Kaylee made mental notes of which Gundam had what. She feverently hoped Dr. J had decided to get rid of the prototype cockpit system. 'It was just too dangerous' she thought then pushed the thoughts of her last mission away.

"Oi, uh, Quatre? Where do I sleep tonight? I'm not sure what other changes Dr. J has made besides the meeting room so I thought I better ask."

"You sleep in barrack 9. It is the same as us pilots. You know where that is?"

"Yes, Arigatou!" and she took off towards her room. She desperately needed a bath after the long flight, and she was a little jet lagged. Her room was only a short walk. When she opened the door, she found her bag already on her bed, waiting to be unpacked. She decided she must have the bath first. Getting some clean clothes, she went to the bathroom connecting her room with the room next door. She opened the door, and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

A Painful Past

Chapter 4

Duo and Trowa were on the opposite side of the hanger, heading towards their rooms. Kaylee's scream sent them running. Their running alerted the other pilots, who took off after them. What Duo and Trowa saw, they being the first to arrive on the scene, was quite a sight. Kaylee was rolling on the floor, gasping for air and tears rolling down her face while she laughed. By this time, the other three pilots had gotten there, and no one could understand what was going on. All Kaylee could do was point to the bathroom in between laughs. They all peaked around the bathroom door corner and saw Hilde. But it wasn't any ordinary Hilde. She looked like someone just come back from the dead, despite her dumbstruck look at Kaylee's fit. She had MANY shades of base, powder, eye shadow, and lipstick on her face. Her hair was sticking out in frizzy spikes, each one a different color, such as brown, blond, red, etc. Duo tried hard to keep from laughing, but to no avail. He ended up rolling on the floor next to Kaylee, hooting and hollering, while Kaylee was starting to calm down. Quatre couldn't suppress a small, but polite, giggle. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa even had small smiles/smirks on their faces. Poor Hilde didn't understand why they were laughing at her. 

"Guys? What's so funny? I may have had a small mishap with the dryer, but I was just testing out different cosmetics to see what worked best for me." The laughter had almost subsided. "By the way, who's she?" Hilde asked and pointed to Kaylee, who was sitting on the floor wiping her eyes. She stood up and held out her hand. 

"My name is Kaylee Love." Hilde shook her hand, eyes widening. 

"I'm Hilde Schbeiker. You're who I've heard about?" 

"I hope so. It seems every one here know who I am." 

"You came with good recommendation." Trowa said. 

"Humph!" grumbled Wufei and Heero rolled his eyes. Quatre just glared at them both. 

"Then why was I fired?" Kaylee mumbled almost inaudibly. Hilde looked at her funny. 

"What was the Kaylee?" Duo asked, getting off the floor. 

"Nothing. When is dinner? I'm starving! I need to speak with Dr. J about my supposed work here." 

"We pretty much fend for ourselves on food around here." Heero said, speaking his first words to the girl. 

"We can order a pizza." Quatre said. "We will have to go pick it up, because we don't want anyone to know our location, but I'm sure Hilde and Kaylee wouldn't mind doing the honors." He looked at them with hopeful eyes. Kaylee smiled. 

"Of course not, right Hilde?" 

"Nope." 

"Well then, it's settled. I go order it." Quatre said. Trowa, Heero, and Wufei followed with Duo trailing a little sadly. 

"Why can't I go pick it up?" he whined. 

"Because you'll eat it all before you get back, baka." Wufei said. Duo just shrugged, winked at Hilde, and walked away. The two girls giggled and walked into the bathroom. 

"Sorry about screaming at you. You just scared the shit out of me!" 

"It's no problem. I guess I do look a little scary." 

"Here. Let me help you get that out of your hair before we go. Did you say little accident with the hair dryer?" 

"You don't want to know..." They giggled again. 

"So, are you my roommate?" Kaylee asked as she started scrubbing the color out of Hilde's hair. 

"No, I have the room next door. But we have to share the same bathroom." 

"That's o.k. Hey, are you and Duo an 'item'? I saw the way he looked at you," Kaylee nudged Hilde with a gleam in her eye. Hilde gave a blush visible through all that make-up. Kaylee laughed. 

"Say no more." she said. "All done! Now for your face." 

"Wait! Before we wash it off, tell me what you think of this eye shadow, this blush, and that lipstick?" Hilde asked, pointing to the corresponding spots on her face. 

"Perfecto!" Kaylee said and kissed her fingertips. The two girls smiled and continued to scrub.


	5. Chapter 5

A Painful Past

_Chapter 5_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Pizza's here!" 

Quatre turned around, phone at his ear, finger poised to dial. He smiled at the girl who walked in. She was a fairly tall, with Blond hair and blue eye. She shouldered a pizza box as she walked over to the lounges table. 

"Why, Jen. That was thoughtful. I was just getting ready to order one!" Quatre said. He walked over to her and smiled as he took her hand. (They were alone in the room.) He just couldn't keep from smiling whenever she was around. Jen Wagner had been an OZ soldier, as had Hilde, but she finally couldn't stand it and deserted. Quatre found her in one of the barracks during cleaning day, hiding as she had been for the whole week. They became fast friends, but their relationship bloomed into something more. 

Just as they were leaning in for a kiss, the lounge door broke open. They quickly dropped hands, but not before Kaylee came in and saw it. 

"Oh la la, Quatre!" she said and the two blushed. Jen started putting slices of pizza on plates. 

"AWWWW! Kawaii!!! But why are you so secretive? And where are the introductions? I have been getting those all day," Kaylee said. 

"I'm Jen Wagner. Nice to meet you." 

"Kaylee Love. Likewise." 

"Were not secretive, necessarily. It's just better this way," Quatre said. 

"Uh huh," Kaylee said, mouth biting on pizza, with the 'Yeah right' gleam in her eye. 

"So are you my roommate Jen?" 

"Nope. I'm right next to Hilde. We all have our own rooms here. I'm sure you've met Hilde right?" 

"Yes," and Kaylee giggled at the memory. Jen gave her a funny look. Just then, Duo breezed in, his sniffing nose, and obviously growling stomach leading him right to the pizza. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei followed, but less open with their hunger. 

"I'm going to take Hilde her food," Duo said and left with more food, all of which Hilde wouldn't eat, to be sure. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei just walked out. 

"Well! Does nobody eat together around here? Oh well, I need to go find Dr. J anyways." Kaylee said. Quatre and Jen followed her out. As they were passing by the barracks, Kaylee winked at Jen and said, "Didn't you have to go to your room Jen?" 

"Well, n-no, I mean y-yes I did." 

"Quatre, why don't you walk her there. Just to be safe..." Quatre smiled and they walked off. Shaking her head and still smiling at the good deed she just pulled, Kaylee made her way towards the meeting room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Come in." Kaylee heard when she knocked on the door. Dr. J was sitting in a black leather office chair, and he motioned for her to sit. 

" I knew you would still have questions." 

"Yes, I do. Such as why you brought me here and what you want with me." It was then Kaylee noticed Robert sitting on a couch against the wall. He had a neutral expression, giving away nothing. 

"We never got to finish our little walk so I could explain." 

"I'm not moving from this chair. Tell me now." 

"Very well, I wasn't going to ask you to move." 

'Were, too.' Kaylee thought. This was like having a fight with a sibling. All the were not's and were too's circling their thoughts. 

"I asked you here because we need you help." 

"YOU need MY help?!?!" Kaylee asked incredulously. "You didn't need it before, so why now?" 

"As I told you before, OZ forces are multiplying. Five Gundams are not enough, even with Quatre's guardians, the Mangnac's, helping us. A gundam is ten times the strength of a regular Mobil Suit, but we need more. I asked you here to request your help. Take on new mission. Help us defeat the enemy and save our homes." 

"Nice speech, Doc. But did you forget something? YOU TOOK APART MY GUNDAM!" Kaylee was starting to get mad. How DARE he ask her this after what happened last time. He knew she didn't like to fight. And why wasn't Robert speaking up? He knew she didn't like this. She bore her angry eyes into Dr, J's. 

"Don't worry about that." 

"But I want nothing to do with this stupid war! No more innocent blood!" 

"You really have no choice Kaylee. You're fighting for your freedom and home as well as the colonists." This was a low blow, for Dr. J knew what Kaylee's home meant to her. She sighed in resignation. She could never stand up properly to Dr. J, and she couldn't understand why. He smiled. 

"Good. You start your retraining tomorrow morning. Better get your rest." She stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind her. She started walking towards the barracks when she heard footsteps running up behind her. 

"Kaylee! Wait!" It was Robert. She whirled on him, eyes flashing. 

"Why didn't you say anything, you chicken shit!? You can't tell me your afraid of that asshole! You know my feelings on the subject. Why didn't you help me? 

"Because I feel he is right. We NEED to fight this oppression, Kaylee." 

"Well, fine. THAT'S JUST FINE! It's all fine and dandy till someone DIES!" She stalked away. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Trowa leaned on his doorway, arms crossed across his chest and looked across the hall at Kaylee who was throwing clothes from her suitcase into draws and slamming them. 

"Bad day?" 

"It seems I'll be here for a while, so I thought I would unpack," she said sarcastically. She walked to the door, putting a hand on it. "But not willingly," and she slammed the door. Trowa just shook his head and went back to his laptop. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Painful Past

_Chapter 6_

"ARG! Son of a BITCH!!!" Kaylee screamed at the screen and slammed her fists on the control panel. She had been doing simulator battles for the past two days. It had been three days since her talk with Dr. J and her fight with Robert. She still hadn't made up with him.  
  
Each morning at six, Kaylee would go jogging in the woods surrounding the base. Then she would go to the weight room and do more exercises and lift weights until about nine. After eating breakfast, she would be in simulator battles till well past lunch. Today was no different, except that it wasn't going her way. She had lost every battle but two thus far.  
"Kaylee...babe...what's going on? You did so well yesterday," Duo asked her.  
"Don't you 'babe' me. This thing is cheating. It isn't my fault!"  
"It's on the same setting it was yesterday," Heero said.  
"You're just weak," Wufei mumbled, but Kaylee didn't hear him. Quatre glared at Wufei again. Trowa just kept quiet. He didn't want fighting but he didn't know what to say.  
"Look, I'm tired and hungry. I'm going for a run. I'll work on it when I get back o.k.?"  
"That's fine. You look like you need a break anyway," Quatre said. Just then Jen walked out of the lounge.  
"We're low on food. Put in your two cents, Hilde and I are going to the store. You want to come, Kaylee?" she said.  
"No thanks. I'm going for a run to chill out. But don't forget the pizza rolls!" Kaylee smiled and went to change into her running clothes.  
  
"Something's bugging her," Heero said nodding towards Kaylees' retreating form. "If we don't bring it to the surface, she will be of no use to us as a soldier."  
"She'll avoid it at all costs." The five pilots looked up, seeing Robert leaning against a doorframe. They hadn't realized he had been standing there.  
"She went through hell last time, and she doesn't want to relive it through meaningless talk." he said.  
"Well, what happened last time?" Quatre asked.  
"I can't tell you. If she wants you to know, she will tell you herself."  
"I hate being left in the dark," Duo pouted. Robert walked away and Heero spoke up again.  
"We have to dig up the past if she's going to help us." The other pilots nodded in agreement.  
"Heero, Trowa, you keep her focused on training. Wufei you use your verbal skills' to try and draw out the bug. Quatre, you and I will just have to be her friends." Duo said. They all nodded. Ninmu Ryoukai.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'She was running. But nothing real was chasing her. Only ghosts from her past. She saw the horror on innocent peoples faces and the agony as they watched their families die.'  
  
"Kaylee, WAKE UP!  
Kaylee gasped and woke up with a start to find Hilde shaking her and Trowa looking in from the doorway. Kaylee was a wreck. He hair was all tangled and one of the spaghetti straps was hanging off the shoulder. Her once deep green eyes were now blood shot and dull.  
"I've been shaking you, trying to get you to wake up before your shouts woke everyone else. Daijoubu dese?" Kaylee looked at the clock. It was 5:30 a.m.  
"Nothing. Bad dream is all. I'm sorry to have woken you. It wont happen again."  
"Nonsense! I just wanted to make sure you were o.k."  
"What's going on?" Duo said over a yawn as he walked into the room. "I just knocked on your door Hilde but you didn't answer. I needed some cuddlin'," He gave her his cute smile, "Hey Kaylee. Is everything o.k.?"  
"You know I wouldn't have let you in anyways, Duo. Kaylee just had a bad dream."  
"O.k., well time for a midnight snack," Duo said and he rubbed his hands together.  
"It's 5:30." Trowa spoke up.  
"Well then an early breakfast," Duo smiled. Trowa followed him out the door. Hilde smiled and shook her head.  
"I swear, I love him, but he is two much," she slightly chuckled.  
"Well, thanks Hilde and I'm really sorry. I'm going for an early run." Kaylee said.  
"O.K. See you at breakfast!" Hilde smiled and went back to bed. As Kaylee stretched before her run, she was unaware of Trowa watching her from the doorway. All this time they had been working side by side, in companionship, he had to keep from smiling and staring at her. Soldiers show no emotions, as Heero said. But he couldn't help it. She was beautiful to him, inside and out. He liked her enthusiasm and attitude. He enjoyed their talks while working. She was the only one he talked to really. And even though they talked about nothing in particular, he felt he was apart of her. But she was also mysterious, revealing nothing about her past or personal life. And not knowing was driving him nuts. But for now he would just have to be content watching her until everything came to light. Just then everyone came out of the barracks looking for breakfast. Trowa put on his neutral mask and went back to his food.


	7. Chapter 7

A Painful Past

_Chapter 7_

"Robert!"  
It was the same morning as Kaylee's bad dream. She was now doing her simulator battles. She was doing really well, but the others couldn't tell if it was just a good day or her anger at her dream. Trowa and Hilde had told the others while Kaylee was out for a run, but warned them not to mention it or do anything that might trigger her memory of it. Except Wufei-he had his mission to think of.  
"Robert!"  
Again came a voice from across the hanger. The pilots and Kaylee turned to see a girl just a few years older than them standing in the hanger doorway. She had blond, tight-curly hair and was about 5'8. Robert came out of the barracks, rubbing his eyes. He never woke up early.  
"Hai? Who is it? What do you want?" He asked kind of groggily.  
"Is that how you speak to your wife Robert? Shame on you!" Jen said with a wink. She and Hilde had just got back from the store.  
"Duo, you have got to stop eating so much!" Hilde said with a grunt as she put a heavy sack on the floor.  
"But it wasn't me, babe!" he protested. As if on cue, Kaylee claimed down from the simulator machine and burped. Heero and Wufei gave her a disgusted look, Trowa managed a small smile, and the rest laughed.  
"What?" Kaylee asked, knowing she was guilty. All of the sudden there was a shout from across the hanger. Everyone looked up to see Robert swinging a laughing Tracy around in a circle. The three girls looked at each other and quickly walked towards the other side of the hanger.  
"What's going on?" Jen asked.  
"I'm going to have a baby!" Tracy squealed and Jen and Hilde smothered her with hugs and laughter while Kaylee shouted and threw herself at Robert. She had momentarily forgot she was still fighting with him.  
"Oh my gosh! That's so great! I'm so happy for you!" Robert grinned, but then they finally realized the 'fight'.  
"Listen, Robert, I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean--"  
"I know and you don't need to apologize. We are both sorry." He smiled and they hugged. Kaylee could hear the other girls talking about baby names, room colors, and all the other baby stuff.  
"Wait. How do you two know Tracy?" Kaylee asked.  
"I didn't leave here till about two months ago and they have been here about a year." Tracy said.  
"Oh I see. I didn't know that. Well let's go get reacquainted. How bout some pizza rolls?" Jen groaned but grudgingly agreed and they took off towards the lounge.  
"Too weak to finish your battles onna? You women always have to have your breaks." Wufei called after Kaylee. She didn't even turn around. Instead she put her hand behind her back and stuck up her middle finger.  
"Looks like your comments won't work this time," Heero said with a small almost non-existent smile.  
"Hn," was the only response.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa walked though the barrack hallway, heading to his room for a nap. He was helping to build Kaylee's Gundam using a gutted old MS and the parts Hilde and Jen got on their 'shopping trips'. The hardest part was finding enough Gundanium to cover the MS. As Trowa opened his door, he saw the light on his laptop beeping. That meant only one thing-an incoming transmission from Doktor S.  
  
Tyler,  
I hope you have settled in well with your Uncle James. You will be coming to Earth soon to visit with your mom and I in the Sanq Kingdom. Your brothers are also receiving this message. How does September 6th, 12 noon sound to you? At the Park? See you soon!  
-Scott  
  
This was a coded message. Trowa knew it was being seen by the other pilots, except a different codename, instead of Tyler. It was coded because it could be seen by Oz spies. Trowa knew it would be the Sanq Kingdom in one week for the pilot's new mission. This must be a big one if it involved all the pilots.  
But he knew he was going one day, one hour earlier than listed, because it was one week later. If it had been two or three, the number would have been proportional. He walked to Heero's room.  
"Looks like we have work to do," Heero said with out even looking up from his laptop.  
"Yes. Will Kaylee's Gundam be done by then?"  
"Don't know. But I don't think she is invited to the party. Relena's in the Sanq Kingdom that week."  
"Relena? As in Queen Relena?" Kaylee appeared at Heero's door.  
"She's not the Queen anymore, but yes, her." Trowa said.  
"Hey! I got one of those," Kaylee said, seeing the note. "But I don't have any brothers or uncles, or do I know anyone named Scott. I figured by saying Katie, they just spelled my name wrong." Trowa explained the code system. Her eyes got wide.  
"They can't possibly want me! I'm not ready. I can't do this!"  
"You still have about a week to train. And your doing fine." Trowa said.  
"Of course, if you're scared, you can stay with the other onnas." Wufei said as he walked in.  
"I'm not scared of anything, you baka! I'll show you..." Kaylee retorted and walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa was walking out of his room the next evening when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sniffling and small sobs coming from Kaylee's room. He stood in the doorway, and saw Kaylee on the floor next to her bed. She had her head on her arm on the bed and she was facing the wall. She looked up at him with tear tracks down her face, and quickly wiped them away,  
heading for the bathroom.  
"Is there something you needed?" she blew her nose. "Allergies" she said, hoping Trowa would buy it. He obviously didn't but all he said was, "Got to watch out for those weeds when you go running." She gave a half laugh. She sat down on the bed and Trowa sat next to her. He wasn't going to prod, but just waited patiently for her to tell him what was wrong.  
"I didn't mean to disturb you. I just hate it here. Too many bad memories" She looked up at him, and he wanted to hold her and comfort her, but he waited for her to continue.  
"Everyday, I see those Gundams and the destruction they have the ability to cause. I hear the shouts of kids at play whose lives haven't yet been destroyed by this war." She looked up to see Wufei standing in the doorway, with Heero a little behind him. She could hear Duo and Quatre talking down the hall. She clamed up not wanting to reveal this to anyone but Trowa. She trusted him.  
"That's what makes you women weak. You let your emotions get in the way of good judgment." Wufei said with an evil gleam in his eye.  
"Piss off Wufei. You don't show any emotion so how would you know?"  
"Oh onna has bark but not any bite?" Wufei said mockingly.  
"You don't know what it was like to grow up here. To not know anything but battles and how to win them. Your the one who's weak because only weak people have to degrade others."  
"No, only weak people hide from their past."  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kaylee screamed and threw herself at an unsuspecting Wufei and pinning him to the ground. Quatre and Duo went to stop her, but Heero and Trowa waved them off. He could take care of himself.  
"How DARE you! You stupid, arrogant, ASSHOLE! You want to know what happened? Do you really want to know what I did? The destruction caused? The children who watched their parents die before them? I took a mission and it went bad." she was shaking him, hitting him on the floor. "I knew better but I did it anyway and innocent lives were lost. It was all my fault." She stopped  
shaking him and visibly grew weaker, sobs wracking her body. Her hands came up and covered her face. "I failed because I was too arrogant to admit I was wrong and see my own inadequacy." Duo and Quatre came over and dragged her off an obviously satisfied Wufei.  
"...all my fault...I'm sorry...so sorry..." Quatre wiped her eyes with his shirtsleeve. The other women were coming down the hall, so Heero went to his room and Duo, Quatre, and Wufei ushered the women out so they could work on something. Trowa was left looking at a softly crying Kaylee.  
He bent down and scooped her up like she was a baby. She just rested her head near the crook in his neck. She felt so safe in his arms. He closed the door to her room with his foot and set her on her bed. He cupped her face in his hands, silently asking if she would be o.k. She nodded. He made to leave but her hand on his arm stopped him.  
"Please, just stay till I go to sleep. I..." she trailed off. Before he could stop himself, Trowa was kissing her. It just felt so right. He could stay like this forever. He broke away and saw the love in her eyes he felt. They smiled at each other and laid down on the bed, Trowa at her back. He stroked her head and in about 10 minutes she was asleep. He soon followed suit.  
The next morning when Trowa woke up, he found they had switched position in the night and now Kaylee's head was on his chest. Amazing he didn't wake up when that happened. He had the best sleep he had had in a long time. He knew Kaylee was all he would ever need. Sliding his arm from behind her, he gently laid her head on the bed and went to the bathroom. As he was drying his face, Kaylee came up and slipped her arms around his waist, head resting on his back. His arms circled behind him.  
"Sleep well?" She asked, even thought she knew the answer.  
"Very." He turned and kissed her on the forehead.  
"What's wrong? You know, your cuter when you smile." she said  
"The others will ask questions about last night. Could you talk about it?"  
"I don't know..." Trowa tilted her head back and looked into her eyes and she loved how he could communicate with her with out saying anything. She nodded and went to change for her run. Trowa watched her leave. Heero came out of his room and saw Trowa watching Kaylee.  
"Just don't let it get in the way of your mission." He said.  
"You never do," Trowa said and went to get breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

A Painful Past

_Chapter 8_

"Good morning everybody!" Kaylee jogged into the lounge to grab a quick breakfast.

  
"Good morning, Kaylee! How are you?" Quatre asked.

"Great!" she said. Duo, as usual, had his ass hanging out of the fridge. He passed her the toaster waffles.  
  


"I ate all the pizza rolls," he said.  
  


"This is fine. I'm starving!" Quatre smiled and Trowa managed a small upturning at the corners of his mouth. Heero as usual, had no expression, but Wufei was different. He almost had a look of... respect in his eyes.  
  


"Well, I'm glad everything is o.k. We were curious after last night," Quatre said. Kaylee's eyes glazed over in an attempt to keep her emotions at bay. She prayed they wouldn't ask.  
  


"Oh yes, everything is fine," she said.  


"You need to tell us what's going on. We need the whole story," Heero's said. Kaylee sighed. She wasn't getting out of this one. She sat down at the table and folded her arms on top of it. Looking at her hands, she began.

"I was given a mission to destroy a base full of a new design of Mobile Suits on Earth. I didn't want to do it. I don't know why I did it, but I did so I planted the bombs in the base and went to leave. But I was attacked. They ambushed me from all sides. I fought hard but they just kept coming. You see, Dr. J had installed a screwy cockpit system. It took over your mind I had been working with it and thought I had it beat. But it picked that mission to take over me. I couldn't control my actions. The bombs I planted blew up. I started slicing and dicing, destroying everything that came in my path. All of the sudden, one of the suits got to close to the surrounding town. My Gundam was disabled: it's legs blown off. Finally the cockpit system let go of my mind, and I tumbled out and took off running. The Mobile Suit took out an apartment building and set of a domino effect. Buildings crumpled and debris fell in the street. I dodged as much as I could, covering my ears to the screams of children. I saw them holding their dying parents hands. People running through the street with limbs cut off and blood spewing everywhere. I was so scared. I just kept running." Kaylee looked up, a lone tear making a track down her face.

"And it was all my fault." Duo whistled, a low sound. The others just kind of sat there, dumbstruck. Heero was the first to recover.

  
"It happened to me, too. You have to realize it was the Zero system, not you, who caused that. I know that system because I was the one who replaced you." It was the longest Heero had spoken, the biggest show of emotion.

  
"I'll KILL him! He was supposed to get rid of that piece of shit! ASSHOLE!" Kaylee slammed her fists on the table.

  
"Thank you for telling us Kaylee. We can all get through this together." Quatre said.

  
"Arigatou." Heero, Quatre, and Duo left, but Kaylee stopped Wufei.

  
"Ummmm... Wufei? Look we got off on the wrong foot and I just want to apologize--"

  
"Don't mention it," and he actually smiled. Kaylee grinned and gave him an impulsive hug, with which he noticeably stiffened. Kaylee laughed at his reaction and he walked out. Trowa came up to her.

  
"Do you feel any better?" he asked.

  
"Strangely yes. I thought I would feel worse if it all came out, but I'm glad I told it. Maybe now it wont happen again."

  
"I wont ever let that happen to you again. I promise." Trowa said and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow! I wonder what I'm going to wear!"

  
"Oh it's going to be so much fun!"

  
Hilde, Jen a Tracy were talking n the lounge when Kaylee walking in for lunch.

  
"Nani?" The three girls looked up.

  
"We're going to Earth to the Sanq Kingdom. The former Queen Relena is hosting a Peace Ball. She has invited all of us to come. And to bring dates! Jen said. "Now, just remember, Quatre's mine!" Jen and Quatre had announced their relationship a few days ago. Kaylee smiled.

  
"Well, I have Duo!"  
  


"And I have Robert!"  
  


"What about the others?" Kaylee asked.  
  


"Well, Wufei is going with Sally Po as guards for the event. Heero's is with Relena, though grudgingly. He hates these things. You could have Trowa, Kaylee," Jen said with a wink.

  
"I don't blame poor Heero. I don't like these functions either. I have no need for stuffy people who don't really care about peace but what they can put in their wallets. And besides, I don't do the whole dressy thing. But I hope you have fun," Kaylee said and smiled. The three girls looked at each other, then at Kaylee's jeans a tee shirt. "Shopping Trip!" they said in unison and dragged a protesting Kaylee out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Remember, we leave tomorrow morning!" Tracy called as the girls entered their respective rooms. They had just spent all day shopping. Kaylee started taking some things out of her draws and putting them into a suitcase.

  
"Going somewhere?" Kaylee gave a little jump.

  
"Don't DO that! And yes. We all are. Remember the dance in the Sanq Kingdom?" Trowa came into the room, making a small face as he did so. Kaylee chuckled.

  
"Believe me, I know. But we have to go. Do you know what today's date is? I have a bad feeling. It's to close to the date on the note. I think you and the other pilots should take your Gundams."

  
"We planned on it. That's what I came in here for. We all have something to show you," Kaylee followed him outside and around to a large shed on the side of the base. Kaylee hadn't even known it was there. Jen told her to close her eyes. Kaylee complied and she was led forward. Tracy and Hilde opened the doors to the shed.

  
"Surprise!" The girls, Quatre and Duo yelled. Kaylee opened her eyes and there stood her Gundam. Well, not, HER Gundam, but a close replica of it.

  
Kaylee squealed, but then her face fell.

  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked.

  
"Is there a zero system?"

  
"Nope. And we added leg reinforcements." Hilde said a smiled.  
  


"You guys did all this for me? Why? I thought I would be flying a regular Mobile Suit."

  
"Well, if you don't want it--" Wufei started to say.  
  


"NO! I mean yes, I mean I do. Thank you all so much. This means a lot to me."

  
"Whelp I'm going to get a snack and go to bed. We all have a big day tomorrow." Duo said. Hilde laughed. "Duo, I'm going to make you go shopping with all the food you eat!" She linked an arm through his and walked away. The rest followed.

  
"You coming Kaylee?" Trowa asked.

  
"No, you go ahead. I'll be in soon." She climbed into the cockpit. Trowa smiled to himself and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

A Painful Past

_Chapter 9_

"Oh my GOD! Look at this!" 

"How beautiful!" 

"I'm so glad we came." 

"I hate to dance." 

The last comment came from Kaylee. The four girls were at the dance, standing before the tree covered walkway. The other three had arrived that morning with Robert while Kaylee and the pilots had flown their Gundams. They snuck out of the colony through a little used port door. Luckily they were undetected. Too lucky, they thought. It was a quiet trip to Earth. Kaylee loved her new Gundam. She decided to name it, like the others. It was called Aferdites. 

After a restful day at the hotel waiting for transmissions that never came, the pilots were a little anxious about what was to come. The dance was a welcome distraction, but Kaylee still didn't want to go. 

"Oh Kaylee, you look beautiful. You'll do just fine. If you don't want to dance, you don't have to." Hilde said. 

"I know and I appreciate all your help," The girls had done her make-up in light shades, and her normally straight hair was piled up on top of her head in curls, with curly tendrils framing her face. They even helped her pick out a dress. It was a shimery emerald green spaghetti strap that had a small train and long slit up the front, on the left leg. The top had a draping light chiffon that dipped down on her back all the way to the base. It lined the edges of her dress on the back. The front was sort of heart shaped to cover her. A wrap, starpy shoes, and a purse completed the outfit. She felt beautiful, if slightly uncomfortable. The four friends walked towards the dance. The others were already there at the insistence of Duo's growling stomach and whines. They would meet them at the door. The walkway was lined with trees, and there were very tiny white Christmas lights in them. There were also torches at every two trees to light the way. At the end was the outside entrance to the ballroom. They walked up and an usher took their wraps. Trowa was standing by the punch table in the old-English style, chandelier light room. He looked great in his tux, as did all the other pilots. The marble floors were freshly waxed. There were many important people laughing, talking and drinking wine. But all Trowa could see was Kaylee. He tried to pretend it was just that he was looking in that direction, but he couldn't. She was beautiful, laughing at the antics of Duo, his mouth full of food. The dress did justice to bring out the sparkle in her eyes, and the redness of her hair. Quatre was just shaking his head as he led Jen to the dance floor. Kaylee shook hands with the host, Relena. 

"Hello! Wow! I never thought I would meet you!" 

"The pleasure is all mine." 

"So what is the dance for? I mean what is the purpose?" 

"All the donations we received will go to war victims." Relena smiled and moved to greet the next guests. Kaylee walked over to Trowa, admiring how good his tux looked on him. 

"Where's Heero and Wufei?" she asked. 

"Heero is doing some 'investigative work' on his laptop in the back room. Really he is just watching the surveillance cameras for suspicious characters. Wufei is checking the perimeter with his 'date', Sally Po. She is a leader of a small non-active rebel group. They don't do much fighting, just talking." he said 

"Something just doesn't seem right. I'm glad they are checking it out. It is too close to the date on the message and this is the park. We have to remember we are not just guests. OHH! Is that salami?" Kaylee went to the appetizers and Trowa gave a small smile. 

"Would you like to have one dance before we go to 'work'?" he asked her. 

"Yes," she couldn't say no to him, even for the dreaded dance. A slow waltz was playing as they got on the dance floor. He held her in the proper fashion, and she loved the way his hand felt on the small of her back. It felt cool on her warm skin, where the material parted at the base of her back in a 'V'. He began making small circles on her back with his thumb. It was very enticing. Kaylee laid her head on his chest as they moved with the music. She saw Jen and Hilde give her a thumbs up sign. Relena had found and dragged Heero out to the floor, and she was glad he didn't try to get away and make a spectacle. Tracy and Robert were nowhere to be found. Wufei and Sally were still outside. She felt Trowa put his chin on top of her head, keeping his thumb moving. All his senses were alert. He wanted to kiss her so bad. To feel her move beneath him. The thought was almost his undoing, and he had to fight to keep from dragging her from the floor then and there. He couldn't believe she made him feel this way. He lost the entire soldier in him when they were close like this. The song ended and they stepped ever so slightly away from each other. Giving applause like everyone else for the band. Suddenly, there was shots fired, and then someone screamed, then more shots. The pilots looked at each other and ran out.


	10. Chapter 10

A Painful Past

_Chapter 10_

Kaylee pulled out the gun she had strapped to the inside of her thigh, and started running towards the side of the building. She saw Trowa, Heero and Duo rush towards the woods, while Quatre rushed with Kaylee to the gathering crowd. Wufei was there with a gun, but he moved to the woods before anyone spotted him.

"Everyone needs to back away! Go inside! There is nothing to see here! Move out! NOW!" Jen was shouting to the people while Hilde backed them up, moved them away. Kaylee broke through the people. What she saw made her want to faint. Tracy was on her knees on the ground, crying into her hands. Robert was right next to her, but all crunched up and twisted in a weird way. There was a gun on the ground next to him, and it had a small, short trail of smoke coming from it. It had been recently fired, explaining some of the shots but not all of them. Kaylee guesses some came from Wufei, but it still didn't account for the large amount she heard. Jen and Hilde were trying to get info out of Tracy, but she was too upset at the moment. Kaylee went over to Robert trying to suppress her own tears. She straightened him out as much as she could with out disturbing his wounds. He had taken three shots; two to the chest, and one to the stomach. His face was beaten and scratched. He was losing a lot of blood. Quatre was ripping his clothing trying to stop the blood. Robert groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Kaylee..." he whispered and reached out to her, then winced in pain. She grasped his hand.

"Don't move. Just lay still," Kaylee glanced around wildly.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" she shouted. "Everything's going to be all right. I promise,'' she kissed the top of his hand. Robert closed his eyes, and struggled to breath. He kept coughing and spiting up blood. Then he stopped breathing all together.

"NO!!!" Kaylee screamed. She last all reason and common sense and started shaking his shoulders, trying to wake him up. "ROBERT!!!" Suddenly she was pulled off him by a pair of strong hands and held to a familiar body, her eyes away from Robert. She immediately recognized this body as Trowa. She kept struggling, but he was stronger. He simply put his one arm around her back, pinning her arms to his chest, and put his other hand on he head. She knew it was futile to struggle. Her body went semi-limp, and she was grateful for his strong arms holding her up. A quiet sob escaped her lips, but that was all she allowed herself until she knew for certain.

"Shhhh...." Trowa whispered in her ear. She heard the ambulance pull up a saw Robert being put in while someone tried to revive him. Tracy got in too.

"Come with me, Kaylee." she said.

"We found something you should see first Kaylee," Duo said.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," she said to Tracy, and the ambulance pulled away.

"Tracy finally told us what she saw," Jen said "She said a man came up behind Robert with a gun to his back, telling Tracy to give her all her money and jewels or he would shoot Robert. She started to comply but Robert elbow punched the man. The man punched him on the side of the face, and shot him in the back. Robert was still moving, so he pulled out his gun and shot at the man. Wufei had shown up at the first shot and shot at the man while he was running away. Wufei hit him, and as the man went down, he let off two more shots, hitting Robert twice more. The man is dead, so there will be no questioning."

"The scratches came when Robert fell," Hilde said.

"But this wasn't just any robbery," Duo said, "When we searched the guy, we found Oz id's on him. There were four more people around the perimeter, so we also took them out. They also had Oz id's.

"Something's not right." Quatre said, "There had to have been more, but they just got away. Why would they attack only one person if there are scores of jewels inside. They must have planned on taking this whole function over, but someone jumped the gun early, so they scattered."

"What would they want jewels for?" Trowa asked.

"I heard of this thing happening in other parts of the world. I believe Oz needs money. They have gotten MS forces so rapidly, so this is an obvious way to get money to build them all. This group doesn't show their faces, so that's why they haven't been pinpointed to Oz before." Heero said.

"But why steal jewels? There has to be other ways to make money," Hilde said.

"Oz has never made sense before, so this just fits their style," Wufei said, showing up.

"Well we have to go find them!" Kaylee said.

"No! We don't want Oz to know we were at this party. We'll get them soon enough," Heero said. Relena poked her head around the corner. "Umm, guys? It's getting rowdy."

"Tell them all to go home, and lock up their jewels. It was just a simple robbery." Heero's said. Relena squinted her eyes at him. She knew he was lying, but she did as she was told, to keep the riots down.

"I have to get to the hospital," Kaylee said, and took off running towards the limo. The others followed her.


	11. Chapter 11

A Painful Past

Chapter 11

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

They had been sitting in the waiting room for 4 hours. Jen, Tracy, Kaylee, Hilde, Duo, and Quatre. The other three pilots had gone back to the hotel to report to Dr. J and do some investigating. Robert had been in surgery since he arrived. Kaylee was pacing the floor again. She was frustrated that she didn't know what was going on. Suddenly Duo popped up in front of her, straws stuck up his nose, tongue hanging out, making a funny face and noises. Kaylee knew he was just trying to relieve some tension. She giggled, and then blushed as she looked to see if Tracy had noticed. Luckily she was just staring out the window, so she wasn't offended.

"Duo!" Hilde whispered loudly and yanked on his braid.

"Why don't you come sit down, Kaylee. Your nails are going to bleed." Quatre said. Kaylee hadn't even realized she had been biting her nails. She sat down next to Quatre, and leaned her head on the back of the seat. 'Why don't they tell us anything?' Suddenly she heard a cry from across the room, and looked up to see Tracy impulsively hug the doctor. She turned with a grin and tears streaming down her face.

"He's going to be o.k.!" Kaylee started to follow her and the doctor.

"Immediate family only, ma'am. Sorry."

"I'm his sister." They walked into Roberts room, and the doctor left. He looked awful. There were about a million machines surrounding him, and had tubes and needles sticking out of him everywhere. Kaylee gulped.

"Robert?" Tracy leaned over him and took his hand. His eyes fluttered open, and Tracy smiled a tearful smile.

"You're gonna be o.k., you're gonna be just fine." Robert looked from Tracy to Kaylee and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry but he needs his rest." A nurse said as she ushered them out. The group walked outside.

"There is nothing we can do now. Let's go back to the hotel and try to find out more about this stealing business." Kaylee said an hailed a cab.


	12. Chapter 12

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
"Will someone answer that!"  
"It's a transmission, from Dr. J"  
Everyone crowded around Heero's laptop. Beep, Beep, Beep.  
"I'm about ready to break that thing." Duo said. "It woke me from my nap"  
"Aww! Poor baby," Kaylee said mockingly. Duo just pouted. The message was a video tape.  
  
"Apparently, the group you discovered last night are Oz supporters." The video said.  
  
"Ya think." Duo mumbled. Hilde yanked on his braid.  
"ITAI!"  
"Shhh."  
  
"They are calling themselves simply Alpha. They are a new organization attempting to raise money for Oz Ms construction anyway they can. Including petty theft. Oz denies any relationship with them. But be prepared. These 'thieves' are also Oz soldiers who will fight for Oz at any time."  
  
The message faded away, and Kaylee looked at the group.  
"So basically we have a group of soldiers who are getting money from there own battles in the name of Oz?" she asked.  
"That's what it seems." Quatre said.  
"Well that's just dumb!" Jen said but she couldn't explain her reasoning. It didn't matter b/c everyone knew what she meant.  
"Wait! There's another transmission." Quatre said. The pilots read:  
  
"There is a new shipment of MS coming in at 0900 hours tomorrow morning. The Alpha's are sending them to Oz. It is a new model. Capricorn. Place of arrival is Mantok Bay, Eli Kingdom. They will be heavily guarded."  
  
The message faded away. Duo rubbed his hands together.  
"Battle!" he said with a grin. "We'll stop those bastards!"  
"I'm ready for this." Kaylee said with a grin. "Ninmu ryoukai."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
0930 hours- Mantok Bay, Eli Kingdom.  
  
"I don't think they're coming," Quatre said. The six Gundams had been hiding in the underbrush since 8:00 that morning. There was no sign of the Alpha's or the MS's.  
"Something's not right," Heero said.  
"Maybe our info was wrong," Trowa said.  
"No. Dr. J is never wrong. I should know." Kaylee said.  
"There it is!" Quatre shouted. They all looked out into the bay. There were three carriers coming in but nothing on their decks.  
"How do we know it's them?" Duo asked.  
"It's them. Listen to frequency 420." Heero said. They all tuned in and heard the ship captains talking to one another.  
C1: "Is this Mantok Bay?"  
C2: "Yes."  
C3: "Are the Capricorns ready?"  
C1: "They are on the trucks below decks."  
C2: "Good."  
That was all the pilots needed to hear. The boats docked and the hatches opened to reveal the MS's.  
"Their not secretive about there cargo are they? All the worse for them. Duo said with a smile. "Let's go get 'em boys!"  
"Oi!" Kaylee piped up.  
"Gomen, Kaylee." Duo said with a sheepish grin. All 6 Gundams stood up, the brush falling from them.  
"What the..." C1 said.  
"That can't be Alpha," C2 said  
"What a magnificent site!" C3 said. All the Gundam rose vertically at once, and flew out over the ships.  
"Get those MS unloaded NOW!" C1 shouted.

"Wufei, Quatre, take the first ship, Kaylee, Trowa, the second. Duo and I will take the 3rd." Heero barked the orders. Each swooped down on their respective ships, destroying trucks as they came out and blowing things up. Kaylee was destroying another truck when. When she turned around, she saw Trowa was spraying the command tower with a volley of bullets. It felt so right to be here fighting next to him.  
"Oi! Here come the troops!" Duo said. The pilots hadn't been attacking for more then 30 seconds when Alpha troops came out of the underbrush firing  
guns.  
"Kuso! There's so many!" Kaylee said.  
"We can handle it." Trowa said. The pilots went after the attackers, destroying each one that they came in contact with.  
"Their still coming!" Quatre exclaimed.

"We have to destroy these new MS, too. Quatre, Kaylee, you take care of the ships. We will take care of these guys." Trowa said.  
"Right!"  
The battle raged. Quatre and Kaylee had completely destroyed 2 of the 3 ships, when there was extra commotion behind them. They turned and saw extra MS's arriving. The 4 Gundams rose and went to hover in front of the bay, to allow for less surprise hiding places. Quatre and Kaylee destroyed the last of the ships and new MS's and joined their comrades. Before Kaylee knew it, there were bullets and sword flashes everywhere. Her Gundam was taking quite a beating, but so were the others. Suddenly Trowa came up on her screen.

"We have to leave, now. There are too many. We destroyed the ships and new MS's so our mission is over.  
"I agree. Let's leave." Heero said. Suddenly, Trowa's cockpit made flashes and wires started to come out and spark around him. His face was a mixture of shock and agony. Kaylee looked away from the cockpit screen to his Gundam to see what was wrong. There was a laser sword stuck right through the middle of his Gundam above the cockpit. Wufei destroyed the MS that put it there.  
"Kaylee..." Trowa's voice was barely a whisper. Then his whole Gundam fell into the bay, taking him with it.  
"TROWA!" Kaylee screamed, "Hold them off!" She told the other pilots. She dove, Gundam and all, into the bay. Trowa's came up floating near here, but it began to sink fast. Allowing her own Gundam to float, Kaylee popped the hatch and dove in the water, swimming towards the other Gundam. She was mindful of the undertow, and climbed on top of Heavyarms. Trowa had popped his hatch, and was trying to get out, but was too weak. She helped him, and then they swam for the beach. Laying Trowa down, she started to unbutton his charred shirt. He was bleeding from multiple electric-wire-induced slashes. His face was screwed up in pain, and he looked almost unconscious.  
"Speak to me! Daijoubu desu?!" Trowa groaned and his eyes opened fully.  
"I'm o.k. Really...." and he winced. "Itai!" Kaylee took her hand off his arm, and whipped the blood on her jeans.  
"Gomen. You'll be just fine," Kaylee said, more to assure herself of that. "I don't want to lose you." She smiled and took his hand, holding it to her. "Aishiteru." Trowa smiled as best he could.  
"Aishiteru."  
The rest of the pilots had beaten back Alpha. Duo and Quatre landed their Gundams on the beach, while Wufei and Heero went to fetch the others out of the bay.  
"Trowa! Daijoubu desu?" Quatre said running up to him.  
"Yes," he said as Duo and Quatre helped him up. He leaned heavily on them and winced again. His clothes were wet with blood and he was limping badly, but that seemed to be the extent of his injuries. Kaylee thought it was a miracle and she thanked her lucky stars. She didn't know what she would do if she almost lost him like she did Robert.  
"It's over. Let's go home." Kaylee said. Trowa, Duo, and Quatre nodded. Kaylee had Trowa sit with her in her Gundam, and Heavy Arms dangled from Wing Zero as they flew home.


	13. Chapter 13

2 years later 

"Come on in!" Quatre said to Duo and Hilde. It was thanksgiving and the group was getting together fro dinner. 

"Oh Jen it smells so good!" Hilde exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. 

"MommyMommyMommyMommy!!!" Tyler yelled as he ran through the kitchen, Duo chasing him and growling like a lion. 

"Don't run sweetie. Duo, you leave my son alone." Jen said and smiled. 

"Come give Uncle Duo a hug," and the platinum blond boy ran into Duo's arms. He looked just like his father, except with his mother's eyes. 

"We need one of those," Hilde said nodding towards the squealing Tyler while Duo tickled him. 

"Well, why don't you and Duo try? I mean you have been married long enough." 

"We try all the time, but it hasn't happened yet." Hilde said with a wink. "And it's not like I want to get pregnant a month into my marriage like you and Quatre did." she said and laughed at Jen's sour look. Duo left with Tyler, saying he was going to watch the chess game between Heero and Wufei. Then the doorbell rang. It was Sally Po and Relena, with Tracy and Robert in tow. Robert held there first boy, Skylar, by the hand and Tracy had infant LeAnn in her arms. 

"Come in! Long time no see!" Jen said. Robert looked completely better from 2 years ago. They were a happy family now. 

"Let me help you," Sally said, and she and Relena went into the kitchen. 

"Robert, Duo, set the table please?" Relena asked. 

"Me help!" Tyler said. 

"Here kid, you can put the silverware on." 

"Duo! You baka. If he falls like he so often does, he could stab himself!" Jen said. 

"Opps. Gomen" Duo said as he handed the boy some napkins instead. The doorbell rang again, and Trowa and Kaylee walked in. 

"Arg! Onna! You made me mess up!" Wufei said to Kaylee. 

"No I didn't. Concentration is supposed to be a soldier's forte. You just need more practice. Checkmate." Kaylee said as she walked over, and moved one of Heero's pieces, putting Wufei in checkmate. She went into the kitchen with Trowa before Wufei could respond. 

"Aww. Tracy, let me help." Kaylee said as she took a crying LeAnn from an exasperating looking Tracy. 

"So how are the newlyweds?" Hilde asked Kaylee. Trowa actually smiled and walked out with the turkey. Kaylee blushed slightly, something she rarely did. 

"We're great. Perfect for each other. It's almost creepy." 

"It's true love. It's supposed to be that way." Sally said and smiled. 

"Suppers ready!" Relena called. They all went to the table, Duo being the first one, of course. 

"I thought thanksgiving was an American holiday?" Sally said. 

"It is, but now that the war is over, everyone celebrates it. There is a lot to be thankful for." 

"Oh wait!" Jen said and ran to the kitchen. She came out carrying a big bowl of... pizza rolls! She set them down next to Kaylee and everyone laughed. Even Heero and Wufei had to smile. 

*Whack* 

"Itai! Whadjya do that for?" Duo said, snatching his hand away from the bowl. 

"They're mine!" Kaylee said and laughed wickedly. Duo started to chase her around the table. 

"Fine, but I'm taking your fork!" Jen said. 

"Omae o korosu!" Kaylee said and all three started running around the table. The remaining people raised their glasses, and the 3 stopped running. 

"A toast. To friends." They toasted. Kaylee put her arms around Trowa's neck. 

"And to love," she whispered in his ear. He turned and kissed her, and they sat down to eat. 

The End 


End file.
